


Forgive them Father

by microwaveslayer



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Church Sex, M/M, Public Sex, The Lord's Prayer, mentioned exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Leviticus 19:17] Thou shalt not hate thy brother in thine heart: thou shalt in any wise rebuke thy neighbour, and not suffer sin upon him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive them Father

Отче наш, Иже еси на небесех!

Roderich felt Ivan’s fingers under his shirt, tugging at the strings of his corset. Ivan pulled Roderich closer, muttering dirty things into his ear, making Roderich shudder. He was thankful no one else could see them acting to sinfully in the pews.  
Honestly, Roderich had only come because Ivan liked stained glass.

Да святится имя Твое,

Ivan’s fingers were large and Roderich enjoyed the feeling of them work him open. His shirt was unbuttoned, Ivan dragging his tongue slowly, torturously slowly, over his left nipple. Roderich’s corset lay on the pew next to them. Roderich made a mental note to wear them more often around the house.  
Ivan's fingers found that spot within him and Roderich dug his nails into Ivan’s shoulder, earning a chuckle.

да приидет Царствие Твое,

Roderich reached down to stroke Ivan. He felt upset that Ivan was only half-hard. Perhaps, if a priest or straggling member of the faithful flock were to walk in, Ivan might get harder faster.  
Ivan did have a thing for showing off how loud Roderich could scream.

да будет воля Твоя,  
яко на небеси и на земли.

Ivan sucked on Roderich’s neck, leaving a mark. Then another. He only stopped when he’d left a string of marks around Roderich’s neck. His lips moved down, marking his collarbones, his chest.   
He left a mark dangerously close to his right nipple and Roderich felt his mouth water.

Хлеб наш насущный даждь нам днесь;

The initial penetration always surprised Roderich. Ivan was so big and Roderich hadn’t gotten out much. But Ivan was patient, gentle. He was willing to work Roderich open until the latter left scratches on Ivan’s chest and cries echoing through the empty cathedral.  
Roderich rolled his hips, jaw slack from the pleasure.

и остави нам долги наша,  
якоже и мы оставляем должником нашим;

Ivan thrust up to meet Roderich’s hips. His hands gripped the Austrian’s hips, forcing him to take more, take it faster, take it harder. Roderich found his breath and his vocal chords, cries of pleasure raised to screams.  
He kissed Ivan, wanting to wipe that smug look off his face.

и не введи нас во искушение,

Roderich came first. How could he avoid it when Ivan fucked him like that and stroked him just right? He kept rocking his hips, coming down from his climax as Ivan reached his.   
His knees would be bruised but he was content to lay his head on Ivan’s chest as he caught his breath.

но избави нас от лукаваго.


End file.
